Discover
by grangertash
Summary: Mrs Benson is taking Freddie, Sam and Carly on a trip. She discovers a lot about her son. Seddie.
1. Day 1

"Are we there yet?"

"How long do we have left?"

"This is so boring!"

These were phrases that Mrs Benson had fully expected to hear when she decided to take her son and his friends on a trip. She peered through the mirror, checking on them for the tenth time so far. Seat-belts were fastened, all were correctly positioned on their seat and more importantly, all three were present.

"I want to thank you again, Mrs Benson. For letting us come on this trip," Carly said politely, before nudging her best friend in the stomach.

Sam, who had been stuffing her mouth with potato chips, mumbled, "Yeah...thanks a lot Mrs B."

Mrs Benson nodded, assuring them it was no trouble at all. Which was the truth. She had originally planned for only herself and Freddie to for away together, but when the idea was suggested to Freddie, he insisted upon Carly and Sam coming a long too. Which she was pleased about.

Mrs Benson had always been proud of her son for choosing to have a best friend in Carly Shay. She had lived across the hall from them for years and even with a questionable guardian, Carly was the perfect vision of a how a young lady should behave. She was always polite, elegant, tidy, sensible and, of course, she was beautiful. Yes, Mrs Benson adored Carly Shay. In fact, she adored her so much that she had made it her mission to set her up with Freddie. Which was another reason why she had agreed for Carly to come on the trip, in a hope that she would fall for her son.

"I am so bored," Sam moaned.

"We know, Sam," Freddie said, running out of patience. "We told you it would be a long drive."

"Yeah, but we've been in the car for hours!" She cried, her head resting against the window.

"It's been an hour and 10 minutes," Carly said.

"Still," Sam groaned. "It's been way to long so be stuck in a confined space with a dork. I'm going to catch some rare dork disease and have a sudden urge to watch star trek!"

Mrs Benson sighed, gripping the steering wheel tighter in frustration. Sam Puckett; rude, obnoxious, mean, disorganised, messy and definitely not the perfect vision of how a young lady should behave. For as long as Mrs Benson could remember, Sam had always been best friends with Carly. They were inseparable, therefor, Freddie seemed to have inherited Sam as a best friend. She was always making jokes about her son, always putting him down and laughing at him. If Mrs Benson knew one thing, it was that this is not how a best friend should behave. Though, to be friends with Carly, unfortunately Sam comes with the package.

"Why don't you kids play a road game?" She suggested, in an attempt to restore the peace.

They groaned, "Road games are boring as hell!" Sam rudely stated.

"How about we play hot or not?" Carly suggested.

Freddie sighed, "Is that one of those girl games?"

"I'll start!," Sam said, ignoring Freddie's comment. "Carly. Benjamin Stoner, hot or not?"

Carly smirked, "Easy. Hot, actually, hotter than hot. He's so hot, he would probably burn things!"

As the girls laughed, Mrs Benson watched her son carefully. She fully expected him to become upset over Carly liking another boy. Usually, he would kindly try to cover up how much he was hurting by some sort of witty comment, but Mrs Benson knew her son and she could see how much Carly hurt him.

This time though, as she looked straight at her son from the front seat mirror, she didn't see any pain in his eyes. Even when Carly began to list her 'potential boyfriends' he didn't even cringe. Maybe he had become better at covering his emotions, maybe she just wasn't looking hard enough or maybe, just maybe, Freddie wasn't feeling any pain at the mention of Carly with another boy.

Mrs Benson quickly shook that thought out of her mind. Her Freddie loved Carly Shay and she knew that better than anyone. She took a deep breathe and put her focus in to the more pressing issue; bladder breaks. She pulled over in to the nearest gas station because as everyone knows; an empty bladder leads to a happy camper.

"Okay kids," She began. "Make sure you use the hand wash I bought for you and don't talk to any strangers! Remember, an empty bladder leads to a..."

"We get it Mom!" Freddie said through gritted teeth before following the now snorting with laughter girls to the bathrooms.

Mrs Benson watched until they were safely inside the stalls before going to look at the arrangements of cleaning equipment the store had. Of course, she laughed to herself, she already owned all the brands. Wiz hand wash, Bang toilet cleaner, Sparky's oven spray, Tickity tick lotion; Freddie's favourite....

"How did you get to level 5!" She heard her son's voice yell from around the corner.

She automatically followed the voice to see Freddie having some sort of conversation with Sam.

"I'm just better than you!" Sam laughed, shaking her head.

"There is no way you are better than me at computer games," Freddie said, emphasising the 'no way'.

"Face it," She laughed. "I could kick your ass at any computer game!"

"All right," Freddie said confidently. "The second we get home. Me verses you. 2 player, Battle War Zone !"

"Whatever," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

Mrs Benson watched as her son opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when Sam ran over to talk to Carly. She looked at her son carefully for a moment as he watched Sam go, a slight smile resting on his face. He looked relaxed and happy as he watched Sam bounce away from him happily. It was a look Mrs Benson rarely saw on Freddie's face when it concerned girls.

As she naturally went back to the excitement of buying Freddie some new tick prevention supplies she began think about Sam for a moment. Maybe she was wrong about the girl, there might just be more to the hateful relationship of Sam and Freddie than meets the eye.

Mrs Benson would certainly be keeping her eyes open.

**A.N: Hmm...so this actually just turned in to Mrs Bensons POV. When I wrote the first line it was in Sam's...weird. Anyway, should I continue? Do you think the next chapter (day 2) should be in Mrs Bensons POV? Or maybe Sam, Freddie or even Carly's? Please review and be constructive ;) Thanks for reading.**

**Review, it makes me smile :P lol**


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

The 'Guide to a well rounded teenager' book she had purchased on Freddie's 13th Birthday had a rule on page 221; do not let your teen sleep in, it leads to laziness in later life. So, bright and early that morning, the second the sun began to rise, she made her way in to the kids rooms.

"Wake up sleepy heads!" She sung, triggering three loud groans.

"Mom, it's 8:15!" Freddie groaned, "One more hour?"

"You know the rule Freddie, tell Carly and Sam the rule."

Only another groan was heard as he pulled his covers back over his head.

"Freddie!" She snapped, "The rule we learnt at mother/son camp?"

He sighed, "If you sleep in late, it will certainly suck. So you better get up and you'll have all the luck."

Snorts and giggles erupted from the bed the girls were sleeping in and Mrs Benson left the room satisfied that she had said enough to get them out of their beds.

"Your mom is crazy Benson!" She heard Sam say, just as she was leaving.

"Try living with her." Freddie mumbled.

Mrs Benson sighed. After all she was was an intelligent woman and she was not unaware of how her actions may effect Freddie. She had often heard his friends joke and giggle about the way she treats her son. Freddie may think she is oblivious but she most certainly is not. Though at the end of the day, she is only doing what's best for her son. Some may call it eccentric, she simply calls it love.

She had first heard of the Lakeside camp from a brochure that was handed out at Freddie's parent and teacher meeting. It advertised a remote location full of brain exercise activities. It sounded the perfect place to take his son and his friends. All of whom, in her opinion, spend too long in front of their computer screens.

Mrs Benson began to pack everything they would need for the day, from lunch to antiseptic ointment when all three teenagers showed up fully clothed. Each looking like they had been up all night, which wouldn't be surprising considering she had heard whispers coming from their room at some point in the early morning.

"Where are we even going?" Sam asked rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"You kids are going on the hiking challenge," She told them excitedly. "One forest, one map and the clothes on your back!"

"So...we just go hiking?" Carly asked.

"Yes, but don't worry! There's wardens everywhere patrolling the forest to make sure you're safe," She assured them.

"Damn!" Sam moaned. "There goes my escape plan!"

To Mrs Benson's surprise, Freddie laughed, "I have to agree with Sam, isn't hiking a bit..."

"Lame," Sam finished for him.

She shook her head, "Your going whether you like it or not. Now take the bags I've packed for you. The maps and compasses are inside so you kids go and enrich your minds with the outdoors. There's a tour guide waiting downstairs to tell you where to go."

Staring back at her she only saw three blank faces, "Have a good day kids!" She smiled, gesturing them out of the door.

She watched them leave, their mumbles of complaints growing less audible as they walked further down the corridor. Mrs Benson took a deep breath, assuring herself again that they were in no danger. Of course, in her eyes it was a good idea to triple check with the manager that they would be looked after properly. So she took her bag and went to begin a long day, full of worry as she waited for the hike to be over.

-Discover-

Mrs Benson sat in the cafe in front of the forest all day. Her eyes occasionally drifted upwards, in some chance that the kids would be back early. The day went by and 6 cups of coffee later it turned 4:00pm, half an hour after they were due to return from their hike.

Her fingers tapped her mug handle impatiently as irrational fears of what may be keeping them drifted in and out her mind. She kept focused on the exit point of the forest, waiting for someone to appear.

"Excuse me, are you the mother of the kids that are doing the adventure hike?"

She jumped at the sound of a Southern accent beside her. She looked to see a young man, no more than 20, dressed atrociously like some sort of cowboy. "Yes, I am the mother of the boy," She said, her heart jumping in fear.

"Well, there running a little late. They should be here in five minutes or so," He said.

"Oh, that's great. Thank you," Mrs Benson said, sighing in relief. "May I ask how they got on?"

The boy chuckled, "Well, they were certainly...an interesting group. Your sons girlfriend is quite a handful though, I would watch out for her!"

She crinkled her eyes in confusion, "Girlfriend?"

"Yes. The blonde girl ma'am," He told her.

"Well," Mrs Benson laughed. "I can assure you that is not the situation!"

"Oh, sorry," The boy said, looking surprised. "With the way they were acting. I just assumed that they were together..."

"Well, they're not." She snapped, frightening the boy in to saying his good byes and hurrying away. She shook her head at the terrible assumptions the boy had made about her son, there was no way Sam and Freddie would ever begin a relationship.

Her chain of thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Carly running towards her. She gasped. Carly was covered head to toe in mud, laughing uncontrollably and gasping for air.

"Carly! What happened? Where are Freddie and Sam?" Mrs Benson asked panicked.

Carly could barely speak through her panting, "Pool of mud...I fell in...Sam pushed Freddie...I ran..." Then she held her stomach and began a fit of giggles.

"Carly. Where is my son?" Mrs Benson asked impatiently.

"Edge of forest...in pool of mud..."

"Carly, did you say pool of mud?" She gasped.

Before Carly could recover enough to reply Mrs Benson was already trudging her way across the field of grass to find her son. She had thought she had taught Freddie enough to know the dangers of coming in to contact with anything dirty. Did she not give him enough lectures on harmful bacteria? Obviously not as her son would not have jumped in to a 'pool of mud' as Carly had called it. Anything could have happened to him! He might have caught some rare disease, drowned or even ruined his anti bacterial underwear!

Ignoring the dirt that was seeping through her shoes as she reached the exit of the hike. She moved as quickly as she could to find this 'pool of mud'. She dodged her way through nettles, sharp branches and alarmingly tall grass until she made her way to a pathway. She huffed as she brushed the dirt off her pants, looking around nervously.

She was about to turn back to alarm the wardens that her son was supposedly in a dangerous pool of mud when she heard laughter coming from behind the trees. She hesitated before she slowly taking a few steps to find the source of the laughter.

The first thing that caught her eye was water, it was almost black. The pool was obviously a result of rain water and was probably seeping with bacteria. It was surrounded by tall trees that acted as a cover, which is most likely why the warden did not mention the pool of bacteria during their safety discussions. Trust her son and his friends to find this horrible rain pool and even worse, manage to 'fall' in to it.

She moved closer and the laughter rang again, this time louder. Now she could see the source. Sam's head (which was totally covered in mud) was bobbing out of the water as she giggled.

"Don't you dare Sam!" She heard, recognising her sons voice she crouched down behind a tree to take a closer look.

Freddie was brown all over. You could barely recognise him as every little spot was covered in horrible, unsightly mud. He had his arms crossed and was smirking at Sam, shaking his head as her giggles grew louder. Mrs Benson was furious at her son, she couldn't believe he would be so careless to behave in such a way. She wanted more than anything to burst out of the trees and stop him but her curiosity got the better of her so she stayed silent.

"I can't believe you pushed me in Sam!" He cried.

Sam only continued to laugh before diving under the water again, nowhere to be seen.

"Sam! Get above the surface," Freddie groaned. "You don't know what's under there."

Sam burst out from the water, ending up below Freddie who was standing at the edge of the pool.

"Come in for a swim!" Sam moaned.

Freddie shook his head, "Not a chance, Sam. Do you know how many bacteria could be resting..."

"Live a little Freddie! Have fun and for once in your life don't think about the consequences!" She sighed.

Mrs Benson watched carefully. On one hand this was the Freddie she knows, always careful to think about heath and safety and against any sort of irresponsible behaviour. Though, when she looked at her son as he watched Sam jump around the water, doing backward flips and laughing as she punches the water, creating a waterfall around her. In his eyes was not just the curiosity of watching Sam, it was the way he looked at her. Like she was the most incredible thing he had ever witnessed. It was the same look she had seen the day before as she watched her talk to Carly, come to think about it Mrs Benson had seen that look many times before, but only when Sam was around.

Then with a splash she saw Freddie jumping in to the pool, hitting the water with a thud. He returned to the surface to face a handful of mud in the face; curtsy of Sam. She watched silently as her son and his friend splashed around in the pool, calling each other names and laughing at how messy they both were. She listened as they talked about their disastrous hike and how they had started at the exit point, walked for hours and somehow made their way back to this pool.

Everything was so natural, the way they both knew their place. For the first time in years, Mrs Benson could see her son acting like a child. For the ten minutes she watched them, not once did she see the smile disappear from Freddie's face. He was happy, even if it was because of an irresponsible act from Sam Puckett.

Mrs Benson knew that she should get angry. She was certain she should interrupt their fun and give them a lecture about the amount of danger they put themselves in. She should have done a lot of things, but she didn't. She simply quietly left and made her way back to the camp grounds, leaving her son and his friend playing in the pool of dirt.

Walking back, she thought of how she had missed a lot of things. She was blinded by their bickering and general hating of one another. What she failed to consider was that there could be more than what meets the eye.

She guessed with Sam and Freddie, you just had to read between the lines.

**A.N: I would like to THANKYOU so much for all the reviews I received on chapter one! You guys are seriously awesome! That was like, the most reviews I have ever had for one chapter, writing for iCarly! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write.**

**Review, it makes me smile :D (I've decided this is my slogan now lol) **


	3. Day 3

Mrs Benson was a strong believer that keeping a tight leash on her son was the way to go. She would always, as discreetly possible, keep an eye on Freddie. Whether it is watching who he is hanging around with, what or he eats or what he is doing on that 'silly' web show of his. Mrs Benson keeps a continual watch on what her son is up to, she knows everything, even if he doesn't know it himself.

This is why on day 3 of their vacation she kept a watchful eye on her son's behaviour around his friend, Sam. It was the day after the 'dangerous bacteria swim' that her son had taken part in with Sam. Luckily, it was board game day at camp so there was no danger of anything like that happening again. Bright and early that morning she had gone down to sign the kids' names up for the chess tournament when she was surprised to find Sam and Freddie already eating their breakfast in the canteen.

So, in the belief that it was important she was always aware of what her son was up to, instead of saying 'hello', she choose to, of course, spy on them.

"I can't believe you made me get up this early," She heard Sam moan. It was obvious that she had just walked out of her bed.

"I told you they only served pancakes at 7. You wanted pancakes, right?" Freddie asked her.

"Yeah..." She mumbled back.

"Then, you had to get up early," He told her and she responded with another groan.

"I don't see why you didn't force Carly out of her bed!" Sam said as the waitress walked over.

"Two chocolate and strawberry pancakes, please," Freddie said politely to the waitress before turning back to Sam. "I tried to wake up Carly. She just doesn't like food enough to get out of bed."

Sam's lip curled into a slight smirk, "Well...I do love pancakes."

"Exactly," Freddie nodded smiling.

Mrs Benson chose this moment to leave them. She couldn't help but smile at the relationship her son seemed to have formed with this girl. She wasn't too worried before because she was sure their dynamic would not work in the real world. Though, now, she had witnessed them just talking and eating pancakes, without fighting, like any other couple would do. She wasn't sure how she felt about this and that worried her.

After all, Mrs Benson knows Sam would not get out of her bed at 7 in the morning for anyone. She also knows that pancakes are served all day, not just in the morning. There was definitely something going on here and she was determined to find out.

-Discover-

The afternoon soon arrived and Mrs Benson was half concentrating on a game of chess with a rather atrocious looking man who did not look like he knew the meaning of hygiene. She was torn between sprinting to the room to give him some anti-bacteria hand wash and staying in the chess tournament waiting for Carly to play her.

Her plan was to find out more information about Sam and Freddie by talking to Carly. She knew the girls had a strong friendship and if someone were to know something, it would be Carly. Both of the girls had no idea how to play chess so taking drastic measures, Mrs Benson had given them both an hour's lesson before the tournament, much to their dismay.

She quickly admitted defeat to the disgusting man who sat across from her and before he left she made sure to add, "I recommend 'Mr Cleans cleaning lotion' for your dirty skin." The man only grunted, tugging at his beard before moving to the next table.

"Hey, Mrs Benson. I'm next"

She looked to see Carly waving and sitting down in front of her. Carly laughed and commented on the fact that she had lost every game so far. Mrs Benson smiled back but her concentration was on the purpose of this meeting; to get information about her son.

Carly stared at the board before moving one of the pieces, her hair twirling in one hand. "So, are you enjoying the tournament?" she asked awkwardly.

"Yes. I do love chess." Mrs Benson replied before taking her turn. "My Freddie is a pro."

Carly nodded, "Yeah. He crushed me and Sam."

Mrs Benson smiled, this was her chance. "He played Sam?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Carly said while making another move on the board. "He played her first."

"That's strange."

"What is?"Carly asked, looking for something on the board.

"It's strange that Freddie played Sam," She said, "Considering that they both hate each other."

Carly looked up from her board, gazing at Mrs Benson for a second before saying, "They don't hate each other."

"Oh, I just assumed. They are always fighting and calling each other names," Mrs Benson shrugged, looking carefully at Carly.

Carly scoffed. "I wouldn't call that hate," she said under her breath but loud enough that Mrs Benson heard.

"What would you call it then, dear?"

Carly looked up in surprise. "Oh...well...I guess, it's just Sam and Freddie."

"And what is Sam and Freddie?" She asking, urging her to continue.

Carly raised her eyebrows and cocked her head to one side. "Mrs Benson. Why are you asking me all of this?"

Mrs Benson froze, this was a tricky situation. So she simply said, "I'm not as oblivious as you kids would like to think."

Carly's eyes widened and she smirked, "Check mate, I win!"

Mrs Benson sighed as Carly quickly stood, taking this opportunity to get away from their discussion. She watched as Carly began to escape before turning back to the table.

"Mrs Benson," She smiled. "I would call it flirting." Then she turned and left to her next game.

-Discover-

A tea break was held when the chess tournament was over, serving tea and cake to everyone who had competed. After complaining to some of the other women that it was unacceptable that the un-hygienic man had won she moved to find the children, to make sure they were eating.

By the door she could, once again, see Sam and Freddie standing alone together, Carly was nowhere in sight. Mrs Benson knew that this time she should not eavesdrop on them, she had already heard too much. So, instead, she chose to sit with a piece of cake at a reasonable distance from them. In her eyes, anything she seen or heard was not her fault.

"How did you get so good at chess anyway, are dorks just naturally good?" She heard Sam joke.

She couldn't see Freddie's face but she was sure he was blushing. "My mom made me take lessons," he said.

"I should have guessed!" Sam laughed. Something Mrs Benson was noticing she did often around Freddie.

Sam then turned to take some more chocolate cake from behind, causing what they then said to come out of earshot. So Mrs Benson slyly moved along the bench to get closer to them until she could once again hear.

"By the way, nice going this morning." She heard Sam sarcastically say causing Freddie's now visible face to turn to confusion.

"Huh?"

Sam sighed. "When Carly told me about that cute boy on the first floor?"

Other than Freddie growling at the mention of the boy, he still seemed to have no idea what she was talking about. "What about it?" He said coldly.

Sam looked around, making sure no one could hear before saying. "When Carly said he could be my first kiss. You went as bright as a tomato and looked at me like you were going to tell her everything!"

Mrs Benson leaned forward, eager to understand what Sam was talking about.

"I swear Carly keeps looking at me funny. She knows something is up! You need to be more careful!"

Freddie had now turned tomato red, as Sam had described it. "I wouldn't have said anything!" he whispered.

Sam let out a groan, "Carly's not stupid. She could see you!"

"She doesn't know anything, trust me. She never will. I've never told anyone about ..." Freddie paused before whispering, "...our kiss"

"Yeah and it better stay that way dork!"

Mrs Benson gasped, finding it hard to close her mouth with the shock. She was unsure if she had lost her mind from the smell from the un-hygienic man and was hearing things. She couldn't believe it; Sam had previously kissed her son?

Never before had she imagined anything like this had happened. She was sure she knew everything about her son and she was sure he hadn't his first kiss- according to that web show of his. She shook her head, telling herself that she should have known. She knows everything about her son.

This had changed everything. Now, Mrs Benson had no doubt Sam and Freddie were more than just friends.

The only question now was; when will they realise it?

**A/n: Sorry it has been a while, my macbook isn't working. It's getting hard to stay in Mrs Bensons POV but it's really fun to write! So, thank you for reading. I appreciate it so much, hope you're enjoying it! **

**Review, it makes me smile :D lol**


	4. Day 4

Mrs. Benson had always encouraged her son to find a girlfriend; something she often worried may not be possible. With the lack of a male figure in her son's life, she had tried her best to fill the gap with various versions of 'the talk' and uncomfortable readings of 'I'm growing up!" before bed. She had always imagined when Freddie finally did find a girl he would be comfortable enough to kiss, she would be ecstatic. Though, now she had discovered that Freddie had already had his first kiss, she couldn't help but worry.

She wasn't sure if it was the fact that Sam may not have an adequately clean mouth- after all, she had not once seen her use the mouthwash she had slipped in to both of her girls cases. It may have be the worry that Freddie was growing up a little too fast, either way, it was definitely not what she expected to feel when a girl had finally set her eyes on her son.

After a day of playing board games (Mrs. Bensons' suggestion) she and the kids arrived in the dinner hall at 5pm sharp. All day, Mrs Benson had been watching Sam and Freddie. There was no particular changes in how they acted with each other, the only difference was, now Mrs. Benson knew their bickering was only a cover up for what they were really feeling.

The hall was crowded with families chatting and eating or as Mrs. Benson would say, "A bunch of animals, eating food like they don't know the meaning on hygiene." After taking a seat with a plate full of food, Mrs. Benson noticed them immediately. On the table across from them were 3 young men. Their hair was long and placed in an atrocious style with hair gel, something she had never approved of. They wore baggy jeans that showed off their underwear and black T-shirts with the names of bands she had never heard of plastered on the front. They were the nightmare she had when she imagined what Freddie could become.

The blonde boy had his eyes glued to their table, or more specifically, to Sam. Every now and then he would smile and nod his head at her, making her blush a bright shade a red. It must have been the boy on the first floor Sam had mentioned the day before.

Mrs. Benson put on her best oblivious face and kept watch on Freddie. He was growing redder by the second, for completely different reasons than Sam. He was stabbing his pork harder than was needed and his fingers tapped on the table as she listened to Sam and Carly's whispers.

"He's looking. Bat your eyelashes!"

"I can't bat!"

"Smile then...no, that just looks freaky. Smile lighter, Sam!"

She watched, silently leaning over to cut Freddie's pork into more manageable pieces, as his jealousy seemed to be growing more and more intense. The tapping grew louder, his face redder and Mrs. Benson knew her son would no longer be able to hold it in. She was right.

"You're too good for him!" Freddie said rather quickly causing the girls to fall silent, directing their gazes towards him.

"What?" Sam asked, bemused as Mrs. Benson briefly caught Carly smirking towards with an all knowing gaze.

"I mean," Freddie began. "I heard him talking to his friends earlier and..."

"You heard him talking?" Sam asked, eyes still half gazing towards to smiling blond across from her. "Big deal!" She laughed.

Freddie rolled his eyes, "Listen. I heard him say he thinks you're hot and..."

Sam let out a chuckle before covering her mouth in an fake gasp, "What? Is it so unbelievable?"

Freddie shook his head, looking desperate, "No. It's believable. I mean you are ho...I mean..." He turned his focus to Carly, looking for help, she only shook her head, grinning to herself.

"Spit it out, dork!" Sam groaned, blushing either from frustration or from Freddie's slip up.

"It was in the bathrooms, I heard him say, 'I just wants some hot vacation lip action with a dumb blonde that I can ditch afterwards and the girl on the floor above seems to be a perfect target.' Exact quote," Freddie breathed, looking sympathetically at Sam.

Everything went silent for a moment and the boys on the table across seemed to be seen in a whole new light. Sam looked to the floor before whispering, "He really said that?"

Freddie nodded sadly as Carly placed a hand on her shoulder, "They're jerks," Carly assured her.

Sam nodded, "It's fine," She laughed. "No big deal. I didn't even know him!"

The awkward silent hit the air again as they all played with their now cold food until Freddie spoke, his eyes directed at Sam.

"Sam," He said softy. "I really mean it. You deserve better."

Sam looked up, catching Freddie's eyes and for a moment Mrs. Benson felt like guilty for being a witness- something that was rare for her. Sam fiddled with her fingers and for only a second, reflected something Mrs. Benson had never seen in her before, venerability.

"Thanks, Dork," She mumbled, smiling slightly before returning to her plate.

After that, all was silent and awkward. It was obvious to everyone now the feelings Freddie and Sam harbour for each other. It seemed Sam and Freddie were in fact, the last ones to know for sure. Mrs. Benson finished her food and gave them a lecture on clean plates as if she was blind to the whole situation. Though, somewhere between talking about, 'evil food bacteria' and 'plate germs', Mrs. Benson caught something in both their eyes. Something that told her it was only a matter of time before Sam and Freddie were no long just friends.

-Discover- 

It had been a long and silent evening for both the children and Mrs. Benson. Both Sam and Freddie seemed to be too lost in thought to notice anything that was going on around them and Carly was grinning at them too much to care. So when Mrs. Benson had suggested an early bedtime, for once, they all agreed.

She stood in her bedroom, gazing out the window trying to suss out the weather. She was contemplating whether or not she should put an extra blanket over Freddie, on one hand he may become cold and catch pneumonia or he could overhead and have heat stroke- it was the kind of dilemma Mrs. Benson hated to face. She was about to write down the pros and cons of each option when she heard the yells from none other than Sam and Freddie coming from the next room.

"Why don't you move?"

"Move where?"

"To somewhere I can't hear your snores! The north pole!"

"Sam, I don't snore, do I Carly?"

"Eh...well..I didn't hear but..."

"See! Carly doesn't think I snore!"

Mrs. Benson let out a sigh knowing she was naïve to think this would be a nice early night. Over the last few days she had become used to their arguing so instead of interrupting, she simply sat by the door and watched, waiting for them to stop, a trick she had learned from Carly.

Their bedroom light had been turned on and behind the door she could see them both in their pyjamas, faces fuming with Carly sitting on her bed, her eyes rolling at every sentence.

"I'm telling you, I didn't make a sound!" Freddie sighed.

"Are you saying I'm a liar?" Sam yelled.

"Yes."

The usual insults she had grown accustomed to fell out of their mouths like clockwork, 'dork', 'bully', 'tech geek' and 'loser.' It was such a usual occurrence that Mrs. Benson could simply close her eyes and predict when they would stop, usually it was a few sentences after Carly yells at them. It wasn't often that Mrs. Benson would worry about their arguments but this one seemed to be going down a different route than rehearsed.

"Why don't you just go running to your crazy Mother, Benson?" Sam laughed.

Freddie shook his head, all signs that he was actually enjoying bickering with Sam were gone. As Mrs. Benson had noticed before, things were different now.

"Why don't you go running to your Mother, Sam?" He snapped. "Oh, that's right. She doesn't give a damn about you!"

Mrs. Benson gasped as Sam quickly recovered, "Don't talk to me about messed up families! Where is your Dad, Fredward?"

All went silent. Never before had one of their arguments turned as personal as this. Usually only childish remarks were thrown at each other, barely an argument. This time though, even Carly who had heard every fight, had her hand to her mouth.

"Why don't you just leave!?" Sam yelled to Freddie.

"Why don't you leave!?" He returned, his face looking equally as angry.

Sam sighed and kicked the ground in frustration, "Fine. I'm gone." Then she flung the door open and ran to her right.

Freddie stood for a moment before turning to Carly and yelled, "I'm going to!" Then he left, slamming the door shut and turning to his left.

For once in her life Mrs. Benson did not know what to say. She watched as Carly looked at her as if to say all hope is now lost. Though, Mrs. Benson knew better than the 16 year old, after all she had her fair share of experience in the matter.

She knew that with Sam in Freddie, chemistry was what made them and in all sciences she knew that in order to find the solution, you have to blow a few things up first.

**a/n: I'm in a Seddie mood after watching the awesomeness that was iLook alike. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think there was a need for some conflict. Thanks to everyone who is reading, I really appreciate it. This story is fun to write :D **


	5. Day 5

Mrs. Benson liked to give her son some amount of freedom, it was always one of the rules on the parenting books. She knew that she had to let him handle certain things on his own and she was fully aware that his relationship with Sam was one of them. Though, this caused somewhat of a dilemma for Mrs. Benson. On one hand she couldn't simply leave her son to be outside in the middle of the night, angry and alone. On the other hand, she thought it was maybe something a young man wouldn't want their mother to be involved in. It was certainly an issue on which Mrs. Benson was unsure.

Over her years of being a parent she had come across many dilemmas. Whether it was deciding which school to send her son or which brand of tick lotion to order from '.' She had found that the best way to deal with these situations was to act on her instincts. For instance, when Freddie turned thirteen she couldn't decide whether to let him stop wearing his anti- bacterial underwear. She had ended up acting on her instincts and ordered him to continue wearing them, Freddie had had no underwear related bacteria diseases since; a decision well made.

So, suddenly thinking upon all the dangers of Freddie and Sam being outside alone, she made a decision to go after them. Grabbing both of their jackets, she ran to find her son.

"Mrs. Benson. Where are you going?"

She turned to see Carly, looking rather distressed, sitting on her bed.

"It's dark. Sam and Freddie should be inside. I'm going to find them," She told her.

Carly bit her lip, "Should I go and try to find Sam? She might need me to..."

Mrs. Benson shook her head, "No, two missing children are enough. Just stay there and don't touch anything."

Carly nodded, looking less than pleased. In typical Carly manner, she did as she was told and lay on her bed with a loud sigh. "Mrs. Benson?"

"Yes?" She replied, rather impatiently as she was eager to leave.

"They'll be in the garden. They both love it there"

"Thank you, Carly," She nodded, briefly wondering how Carly had come across that fact, before leaving and making her way downstairs.

Walking down the hall she found she was not prepared for what she was going to say to Freddie. In fact, she wasn't sure what he was feeling, which was unusual for her. Although she knows that the fight was merely a result of an overload of hormonal confusion, she can't help but be worried for the future of their relationship. The textbooks Mrs. Benson had read told her all about to deal with broken hearts and 'puberty feelings' but Sam and Freddie were different than that. You couldn't find the answer to them in a textbook.

Reaching the garden she could hear voices outside, growing louder as she grew closer to the door. She peeked out side and to her surprise, Sam and Freddie were together and they were certainly not talking in their inside voices. Mrs. Benson hesitated, worried that they would freeze outside in their pyjamas but not wanting to interrupt, she sat and watched.

"Would you just leave me alone?"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Why do you have to be so obnoxious?"

"Why do you have to be such a dork!"

"Leave!"

"No!"

"Well, I'm not going anywhere!"

Suddenly, they both stopped. It was dark, the only source of light coming from the flickering lamp that wobbled over their heads. Mrs. Benson could see both children looked worn out, as if the insults had somehow ran dry. Sam's face was stained from tears that were rarely seen from her and she was nervously playing with her hair in silence. Freddie stood, staring at Sam, tapping his fingers against his side. There was a silence in the air that made Mrs. Benson nervous, it was a silence that was unique when it comes to Sam and Freddie.

"I'm sorry."

Mrs. Benson jumped, startled that Sam's voice seemed to have broken the silence. Freddie's face had twisted in to confusion.

"Sorry about what?" He asked.

Sam let out a sigh, "For bringing your Dad in to it. I took it too far this time."

"Well, I'm sorry too. I brought up your Mom."

"Don't apologise. I started it!" Sam moaned.

"It doesn't change that I took it too far as well. Just let me be sorry!" He huffed, crossing his arms with a smile creeping on his face.

Sam chuckled slightly, "We can't even apologise without arguing."

Freddie nodded, sending a smile towards her causing her to return it. "It's been a confusing few days." He laughed.

Sam nodded, "You got that right."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know about you but I think we need to talk." Freddie told her.

She let out a giggle, "Doesn't that mean, 'I want to break up with you' in those crazy chick flicks?"

Freddie smiled, "You watch too much TV."

She laughed before planting herself on the ground and signalling for Freddie to join her.

"About that fight, Sam. I was..."

"It was only an argument!" Sam assured him. "If you haven't noticed. It's a common occurrence with us!"

He grinned, "Believe me, I noticed!"

"Look," Sam said. "We just said some things that were a little too mean this time. We can just forget about them and go back to our normal..."

"That's the thing, Sam," He interrupted. "You know we can never be two friends who hate each other anymore."

Sam sighed, suddenly becoming interested in the ground. "I know," She said rather weakly.

"That kiss meant more to me than just something I needed to get out of the way!" Freddie blurted out rather quickly causing Sam to look up.

She ran her fingers through her hair, contemplating something. "Well,...I guess I've realised something too."

He smiled, looking up in surprise. "And what might that be, Sam?" He teased.

"Don't make this any more like torture than it needs to be, Benson!" She growled, silencing Freddie.

She took a deep breath, "That kiss, it...may have meant more than nothing to me too."

Freddie smiled, "So, what now?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, you're the expert in chick flicks! You tell me!" He joked causing Sam to throw a gentle punch in the arm his way. "I guess the violence is never going to stop, is it?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

Sam snorted, "You would have been a fool to think otherwise!"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way!" He smiled.

"Now, that was cheesy!" She said, shaking her head.

He laughed, "No cheese is acceptable: noted."

Silence filled the air once again, though this time it seemed it was only awkward for Mrs. Benson. Sam and Freddie were smiling at each other, as if daring each other to take the first move.

"Freddie?" Sam said. "I don't want this to be some silly chick flick."

"We're Sam and Freddie. Believe me, our story is never going to be classed as some cliché cheesy chick flick?" He chuckled.

"What are we then?" She asked edging closer to him.

"Hmm...Well, we're Sam and Freddie. Isn't that enough?"

She grinned, placing her hand over his. "It's more than enough, dork."

"Now who's the cheesy one?" Freddie laughed before moving his face forward to meet Sam's causing Mrs. Bensons eyes to tightly close, it was one thing she felt she didn't need to intrude on.

Truth be told, it wasn't often Mrs. Benson had felt proud of her son. When he had won the science fair she had been too worried about how sharp the ribbon was and after all the times he had been given A's a school she had been too busy inspecting the content of the paper for anything inappropriate. There was many times she missed who her son really was because she was too busy trying trying to protect him from what he could become. Now she was able to see what her son truly was, a wonderful boy who would certainly grow up to be a good man, something Mrs. Benson had sometimes feared was unachievable.

Walking back to the apartment Mrs. Benson thought of how she had always known Freddie better than anyone. Though, after watching Sam and Freddie, she had a feeling she was about to be replaced and for once, she felt that she wouldn't have had it any other way; even if it was with Sam Puckett.

**A/N: Hmm...so, last chapter. I tried to sort of keep the Seddie interactions similar to the characteristics shown in iKiss so it didn't seem OOC but whether it succeeded or not is another matter. Anyway, I am undecided on whether to do and epilogue or not but I shall see! Thanks for reading everyone! You're all so supportive and awesome, as always :D I think I'll stick to one-shots now :P**

**Thank you ! **


End file.
